


【FF14】雪都的启程

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: 时间线在4.0末尾。光战被埃斯蒂尼安救回，在伊修加德醒来，决定回到石之家看看。
Relationships: 艾默里克/光之战士
Kudos: 16





	【FF14】雪都的启程

黑发精灵狠狠叼住怀中之人的脖颈，若非精灵一族并未有尖锐的犬齿，恐怕早就刺入这具颤抖不已的身躯。

冒险者就像风一样，但凡是一只蝴蝶轻轻振了振翅膀，你就不知道他下一阵又要刮到哪儿去。这世上总有那么多地方，那么多人在呼唤着他，从艾欧泽亚，到阿拉米格，从阿拉米格又到远东。

作为现今伊修加德实质上的主事者，说的好听些是重新加入了艾欧泽亚联盟后尽力驰援，实际是为了什么或许众人都心知肚明，艾默里克觉得自己总处于疲于奔命的状态，又控制不住想在更近的地方看着他。

艾默里克安慰着自己，对于龙诗战争中活跃的英雄，伊修加德理应竭尽所能支援冒险者。何况相比当下所做的，城内还常有更夸张的提议。  
思及至此，艾默里克愤愤地加重了身下的顶撞，冒险者埋在他怀中“咿嗯”的咕哝着。

此前已做过几轮，精疲力竭的冒险者早就迷迷糊糊地陷入半醒半睡之间，艾默里克相当喜欢在这种时候将冒险者完全拢入怀里，倚靠在床头，就着坐姿缓缓顶弄，时而加重两下，就能换得猫叫似的细细呓语。

往常爽朗独立的青年此刻全身心地把自己交给艾默里克，使他愉悦至极，下身埋在温暖的巢穴中，细细研磨柔软的深处。放松状态的冒险者不再像之前那样紧紧裹挟着他，而是温柔且极有默契的轻轻吸吮。感受随着呼吸时而涌动的内壁，此时的这份乖巧让艾默里克爱不释手。

……  
清晨。  
冒险者用力伸了个懒腰，将酸软的腰肢彻底拉开。

此刻侧躺着将他拢在怀中的精灵是个非常周到的人，不管闹了多久折腾到多晚，第二天醒来时身上总是十分清爽，浑身上下包括身后都被细细洗净，然后佐以缓解疲劳的药水把僵硬的肌肉按揉到放松舒展。

冒险者永远都不知道这一切是何时结束，只在第二天率先醒来看到艾默里克安睡的脸。  
他亲亲对方的眼睑，决定再睡个回笼觉。  
伊修加德寒冷的天气非常适合赖在被窝里。  
况且还有睡美人在侧。

……  
再次醒来时床上已经只剩自己一人，挠着头发起身，干净的衣服整齐的摆在床边，除此之外还有准备好的行李。  
冒险者无奈的摊手，拿起东西出门。

艾默里克就在卧室外的小厅里，拿着一些简单的公文文件看着，小餐桌上放着热气腾腾的早餐，时间点把握的十分巧妙。

冒险者在艾默里克身边坐下，自如地拿起面包开始往上头乱七八糟的加着配料和酱。  
然后边吃边含糊着说：“埃斯蒂尼安把我送回来以后到底又去了哪里？”  
艾默里克沉默了一下，不太想承认自己心口涌上的情绪：“他的行踪只有他自己知道，有时候单独行动更利于做事。”

冒险者听完也没再往下问，笑嘻嘻地把被自己霍霍的不成样的面包递到艾默里克嘴边，他知道这个精灵肯定在等自己一起吃早餐。

相比生活规律的骑士团长，冒险者习惯了风餐露宿三餐不定的日子，哪怕赖床到早午餐都消失掉也没关系。每次因为晚起而连带着艾默里克挨饿，冒险者心中既过意不去，又有些埋怨他前晚总是折腾太久。

但他也没有立场多说什么，毕竟总是匆匆离去的那个人是自己。  
“我得回石之家一趟，也不知道晕倒的那几人情况如何了，我总觉得在他们身上发生的一切，那些埋下的‘伏笔’揭晓的时刻快要来了。”

可能是被料理到口感怪异的涂酱面包夺取了神智，艾默里克简单的嗯了一声以示了解。

……  
餐后，带着被整理好的行李，冒险者站在门口。  
门外有卫兵，所以并未开门。

他仰着头，感受精灵轻吻自己的眉心，过了一会儿却仍无动作，不满地抬手按住对方的后脑勺摁向自己。  
说实话，白天的骑士团长有时过于绅士了。

冒险者同精灵脸庞交错气息交织，背后的门里露出来几丝雪都的寒风，混杂在唇齿间温暖的潮气里。  
真想就这么回到壁炉前滚作一团…  
冒险者突然冒出这样的想法。

而艾默里克则克制的用手抚上他的脸颊，微微退开，又回近在泛红的唇角轻点。  
艾默里克低下眼睑，另一只手从领口伸进几指，按在锁骨下。

冒险者看着他低垂的长长睫毛，手指下是昨晚留下最深的咬痕，虽控制着没有破皮，却也不知要几天才会消除。

“受伤的话记得及时治疗，幻术比药水更有效率也恢复得更快，不要故意不用。”  
艾默里克用温和的语调说着不容置疑的话语。  
哎呀被发现了。冒险者在心里吐舌。

分别的时间通常是不定的，有时候会意外的长，所以想要将一些东西留存的久一些，这样就不会太过归心似箭。

冒险者踏进寒风之中，卫兵礼貌地问好，他走出不远，回头向着伫立门边凝望着自己的精灵用力挥手。  
对方颔首回应。

希望这次旅途不要太远，也不要太久。  
冒险者想着。


End file.
